projectrunwayfandomcom-20200214-history
Casanova
Personality Casanova is a hilarious and lovable designer who was one of the most favorites of Project Runway fans. He is fluent in speaking Spanish and understands only some English, he can be seen asking for translations from the judges and having a difficult time understanding the judges, Tim Gunn, and the other contestants. He was close to some of the other contestants, although those who were not close to him were overwhelmed by his big personality and loud voice. Challenges Won Casanova was almost always in the bottom. However, he has won 1 out of 12 challenges. He won the challenge in Episode 5, "There IS an 'I' in Team," where the contestants were split into 2 teams where they had to make a collection out of 2 components from a designer board. Casanova was on the 'underdogs' team including Casanova, April, Valerie, Peach, Mondo, and Michael D. The team chose the style and material, military and lace. Casanova designed an elegant top with pants. The top was beautiful, delicate, and architectural and was made of black lace in an intricate pattern. The pants were simple and chic made of white fabric. The whole look was brought together with a black clutch and pumps. Casanova e5.png Challenges Lost Casanova's aesthetic was often misunderstood by the judges, and they almost always didn't like his work. He was in the bottom in many of the episodes, and was eliminated in Episode 7, "What's Mine is Yours." In Episode 1, "And Sew it Begins," the contestants all gave another designer one article of clothing to be incorporated into their design in some way. Casanova was given a tan blouse, which he made into a short skirt. Casanova designed a vulgar "dress" with 2 fabric patches to cover the model's breasts, then a skimpy skirt made of Ivy's blouse. Casanova e1.png In Episode 2, "Larger Than Life," the designers were to make a look that represented the Marie Claire woman. The contestants also held a photo shoot with their models, for the winner's look would be displayed on a large billboard in Time Square. Casanova designed a boring, white dress with a black and old looking (according to the judges) frock. The judges were not impressed, and Casanova ended in the bottom once again. Casanova e2.png In Episode 3, "It's a Party," the challenge was to make a dress using only party supplies and no actual fabric or anything that resembled fabric (ex. tablecloth, etc.) in their dress. Casanova who claimed to not understand Tim Gunn's piece of advice, grabbed plush animals and many, many tablecloths. He tore the stuffing from the plush animals to use their cloth exteriors, and made a plain infinity scarf with. He made a low mermaid cut dress entirely out tablecloth which was criticized for being too busy looking with too much going on, with the gray ruffles, shiny bodice, and long skirt. Casanova, however, was not eliminated, but was still in the bottom. Casanova e3.png In Episode 4, "Hats Off to You," the contestants each selected a hat designed by Philip Treacy, and make a dress to match and compliment the hat. Casanova selected a swirl and droplet hat and made a black, V- neck dress that was similar to his Episode 2 frock, and was once again judged for being too old-looking. Casanova e4.png In Episode 7, "What's Mine is Yours," the contestants were to design resort wear, then hand their designs to another designer to execute the look. Casanova was eliminated during this challenge. Quotes * "We are making a dress, not a pinata!" - Casanova during Episode 3, responding to the other designers warnings about the materials in Casanova's dress * "I feel like I work at a meat market, instead of a designer," - Casanova when tearing apart plush puppies in Episode 3 Casanova's most used word in the series, and possibly his favorite, "Ex-zaaactly!" Casanova used this phrase in the following episodes: * Episode 1 when introducing himself to the other contestants and when explaining his design to Tim Gunn * Episode 6, Casanova says this twice when explaining his design to Tim Gunn * Episode 2, when (once again) explaining his design Photo Gallery *You can see photos of Casanova here! *You can see photos of Casanova's Designs on Project Runway here! Category:Designers Category:Season 8 Designers Category:Project Runway